Girl of My Dreams
by xemoxangelx666
Summary: because all I wanted for Christmas was…the girl of my dreams.." With that her kissed her. Soon able to come back to earth, Mami started to kiss back.


**A/N:** okay i wrote this about a year or two ago. and christmas is coming up and i'm working on so many of my other one-shots. i just started writing Cry again a Narusasu story, sorry for the wait. i wrote one called coffee shop...it was nowhere near good. but if you want i'll post it for the hell of it.

anyways here is the story

* * *

//Girl of my Dreams//Sasuke//One-shot//Songfic

_This Christmas time there's just one thing I top's it all, it's better than 's cold outside, my boots are full of snow.I'm just hoping for some mistle toeOHHHH_

Snow was every where in the village. The most wonderful time of the year. Well, not to one person, Sasuke Uchiha.

Oh how much he hated Christmas. All those presents and annoying songs. But mainly because it was a family holiday…and he had no one to share it with, so whats the point?

He didn't want any of the presents outside his door from his fan girls.

But there was one thing he did wanted. Her name was Mami…she was beautiful in every way to him. But she wasn't ninja. But her loves her no matter what.

Yes, she knows him…kind of his friend at times. They ran into each other about a year ago. Since then Mami was always on his mind.

_You can take these presents, underneath my tree,You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me,You can take these boxes, tied up with string'Cause all I want for Christmas is the girl of my , Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho!!!YEAHHH_

She works at a tea shop just down the road.

He wanted to go down there to see her, but he knew that all those girls are some where in the village.

So instead he went to the training grounds by the lake. No one would be there…its too cold out it the forest. Oh, but he thought wrong.

There by the river was a girl. Her hair covered in snow, her cheeks red from the coldness. What is she doing here? Mami looked up to see someone coming her way. Soon a smile came across her face.

"what are you doing out here?" Sasuke asked as he stopped in front of her.

"well, I was looking for you here, I was just about to leave too." Mami answered.

"why?" was the only think Sasuke could say at the moment, lose for words. She was looking for him???? HIM???

"I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas and to give this to you." Mami said as she took a box out of her bag she had.

"its not much but I though you might like it." She said as she handed it to him.

Sasuke looked at the gift. Normally he would say he didn't want it, but it was from her…so he opened it.

Inside was…a scroll. It was titled 'Art of the Ninja'. He looked at it and a small smile made its way across his face.

_Light's are goin' up it's Christmas time,But I just want that girl to be mine,My stocking's full but I'm not satisfied,No, No, No, Noooo,But I'll just wait until she's by my side,_

_YEAHHH_

Mami just stood there waiting for a reply. He looked up at her and…

"thank you Mami…I'm sorry but I didn't get you anything.'

"n-no, its okay you really don't have too. I know you really don't like Christmas."

After a while it started to snow. But they didn't mind…nor did they do a thing about it. They just stood there lost in their own thoughts.

"but you know what?' Sasuke asked Mami as he walked even more closer to her.

"ah what?" he was now right in front of her. She could feel his breath on her neck and face. So warm.

"I don't want any of the gift I got today…"he started off. Mami just stood there, she couldn't believe what she just heard. Did Sasuke not want her gift too?

_You can take these presents, underneath my tree,You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me,You can take these boxes, tied up with string'Cause all I want for Christmas is the girl of my , lalalalaFaaaa la la laaa_

"you can have them all Mami, I don't want any of them."

Mami was just about to ask Sasuke why he wanted her to have all of his gifts…but,

"because all I wanted for Christmas was…the girl of my dreams.."

With that her kissed her. Soon able to come back to earth, Mami started to kiss back. Wrapping her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist.

Mami soon felt his tongue ran across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. While she did at once. Mami tasted Sasuke…to her he tasted like chocolate? As for Sasuke…

"Mami, you taste like snow.." He said with a smirk on his face. Only to make Mami blush even more.

"sasuke? What if I don't want your gifts?…what if I just wanted that kiss and maybe you?' Mami asked in a very low voice she had her face close to his neck. So in other words Sasuke could actually feel her lips across his neck.

Yep, so both of them got want they wanted for Christmas. And who knew that they well have Christmas together with their own family and friends.

_You can take these presents, underneath my tree,You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me,I would give it all, just to let you see,That all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams_


End file.
